


Handcuffs

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Lotor, Bondage, Light Nipple Play, M/M, Missionary Position, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: The prince looked so pretty in handcuffs.





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read.
> 
> Requested by NotKyu on discord,

It’s rare that one can get Lotor flustered. 

He was really good at hiding emotions aside from smugness or anger, depending on the situation, and the people he was with.

To see him flustered though? That was reserved for important people in his life.

“Hey.”

The human between his legs for example. He blushed a bit and looked up with his long hair splayed out under his head and his thighs trembling slightly with want and pleasure. Lotor shifted a bit with his hands tightly cuffed to the headboard behind him. 

Matt smiled softly as he slowly slides his hands up the other’s chest and over his neck to gently cup his face, “You ok?”

Lotor blinked softly before he gulps. Stars…why was he being so gentle? And affectionate?

He shivered a little when Matt presses his forehead to his. 

“Y-yes….please continue….”

Matt had to keep himself from gulping as his cheeks darkened at the soft look the other gave him. He was internally fanning himself and trying hard not to be a complete nerd that gushes over how pretty and adorable Lotor looked right now.

He clears his throat before he gently gripped the soft purple thighs and left his hips up to slowly push into him.

“Coming in for a landing….”

An ugly snort escapes Lotor as he raises a brow at him, “Are you going to be ridiculous throughout or—mmmm!”

He was cut off with a kiss that swallows his gasp as Matt was sheathed to the hilt inside him. He groaned softly as he slowly pulls him up and holds his legs around his waist. The human groaned softly and felt chills run down his back at how Lotor clenches around him so wonderfully….!

“Mmmm…..”

The prince tightened the hold of his legs to pull him in deeper as he gasps softly. He moved his head up a bit to deepen the kiss. 

Matt moaned quietly as he begins to thrusts into the other slowly. The sweet, wet warmth sent shivers down his spine as he lightly brushes his hair back from his alien boyfriend’s face with a soft, loving smile. 

“Haaaa….Maaaattt….” Lotor tilted his head back, arching up to press his chest to his.

His toes curled with each soft press against his spot with his cheeks darkening as he tugs on the handcuffs with a whine. Oh stars smelt him, he wanted to just pull his arms free and touch the other all over. 

To run his hands over the scars on the Rebel’s back and shoulders, to gently grip at the shorter hair, to just hold him a shot close as possible as he whimpers needily….!

“Please….please….!” 

Matt smiled, “Please what?”

Lotor looked up with pleading, watery eyes at the human, “Please fuck me harder Matt….!”

Matt stilled a moment and felt a squealing sound threatening to break from his throat at the cutest expression he’s ever seen on Lotor’s face too form. 

_Ooooooh noooooo….._

Because how can he say no to such a sweet request with a face like that? He took in a deep breath to compose himself before he gives a warm and tender smile.

_I should handcuff you more often,_ was his last thought before he picked up up the pace.

 


End file.
